


Welcome Home

by Skye_Willows



Series: It Started Out With A Kiss [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Moving In Together, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Previous College Sex Shenanigans, Sex Games, Teasing, These four are ridiculously in love, mention of safewords, slight mentions of underage drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Willows/pseuds/Skye_Willows
Summary: The quartet finally manage to move in together, and as part of the presents they receive to celebrate such a monumental step, part of Hank's past is unearthed in vivid detail - and with it a fun idea comes to the fore.Playing sex games with your partners and seeing who can get the most riled up, with the promise of an explosive finale?Who can resist that?
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: It Started Out With A Kiss [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404598
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	1. Memories Old

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So I know I left it as a question mark on whether I would continue this series, but the fate had its say on that! I was just minding my own business on Etsy when the most horny version of Jenga I've ever seen popped up on my feed, and I just **knew** I had to write this.
> 
> Couple of notes before this story:
> 
> 1) Just like **_Everything Changes_** , this fic is in two chapters. Chapter 1 is the setup and Chapter 2 the smut!
> 
> 2) I've kept my usual headcanon name for Allen of 'Fletcher' in this story, a few of you might recognise it!
> 
> 3) Feather (the group's new cat) is based off a real cat I know, who got her name after her owner were adamant she was using her tail as a feather duster for how much dust she used to get in it! So, she's the newest member of the family.
> 
> 4) You'll all know what I mean when it comes up in the story, but I do not necessarily condone or condemn the events that Hank mentions from his younger years. 
> 
> I'm just very aware of what happens at college/university (having been there myself) and the chaos that occurs! From my own personal experience, quite a number of people who do what is entailed in this story can end up in the strange circle of friendship that Hank is in, even so many years later. Plus, a lot of us do more adventurous shit at that stage of our life, it is often a rite of passage. 
> 
> Right, without further ado, enjoy the first part of this fic! I can promise you that the smut will be a lot of fun.

Contrary to what any of them expected, it took a fair bit more time before they managed to all move in together. 

It wasn’t down to any single factor, more it was a combination of various life events at once. One, trying to organise the sale of Hank’s house to time out with the lease on Gavin and Nines’ place expiring was a pain. They didn’t see the point in paying for the apartment while looking taking out a mortgage for a large house, so they tried to time everything out so that once the four of them were in their new place, it was a completely fresh start without the extra expense.

Two, work veritably exploded with only a month to go until said lease was due to expire. Such a new and high profile case caused a fair bit of carnage, and everyone was working flat out for a long time. Where that became a major problem was when it reached one week to go before Gavin and Nines had to be out of their apartment…and they hadn’t managed to shift anything out yet. 

Telling Fowler why they had to take two days out to shift all of their shit was not anyone’s favourite memory – especially when the duo then had to update their addresses to be the same as that of Hank and Connor. The captain didn’t ask so many questions at the time, but everyone knew it was coming.

Once that mess was finally over, came the exciting part. They managed to find somewhere that suited the quartet’s needs, though it was a fair distance out from the city. A cosy converted barn which now had four bedrooms, three bathrooms and a massive open plan area in the main foyer. A basement level had also been added, which included two of the bedrooms and space for two offices. It was perfect for them, and while it was a fair bit more expensive than what they had been looking at, it was worth it.

Hank then had the very dubious honour of telling Fowler that all four of them were moving again, and there was no avoiding the truth this time. He’d had to come clean about them being more than just two couples living together, but Fowler’s reaction was better than they had hoped. The captain didn’t judge in any way, was actually very supportive – except for one critical problem. 

Officially, anyone romantically involved couldn’t be partnered together. Since Hank and Connor, and later Gavin and Nines had managed to keep their relationships very low key then Fowler had happily turned a blind eye to them. Now though? With the four of them together and now in committed relationships under the same roof, he felt there was no way that he could in good conscience let all of them stay in their working partnerships.

There weren’t any hard feelings from the four of them; in all honesty, they had been braced for it. Fowler being so accepting and encouraging about their quartet was a big surprise, and a good one. The one major hang-up was that there was no way for all four of them to get new partners without causing a gossip storm, especially when they couldn’t officially be teamed up with each other. It wouldn’t just be the four of them receiving new partners, a few others would have to be disbanded to allow them to be reassigned. That was a major reorganisation of the whole department.

Rather than allow rumours to spread, they’d worked with Fowler to come up with a plan to mean that as few people as possible knew the truth. The cover story of the reorganisation being on the advice of HR was bought by the bulk of the department, with the only ones let in on the truth being everyone’s new partners. 

Since Hank was a Lieutenant and transitioning to a more administrative role, he could avoid needing to be partnered up again in the short term. The other three, while saddened to not be working with one of their romantic partners anymore, were delighted with their new assignments. Gavin was given Chris with the aim of the detective training Chris to fast-track him for the detective exams, while Nines and Tina were assigned together. Connor was shifted out of homicide for the short term and redeployed to SWAT, after Captain Allen had requested the android’s services as an accomplished sniper and negotiator. That was the biggest change of all, but they were coming to terms with all of the adjustments.

Tina and Chris were both stunned when Gavin and Nines took them out to lunch to explain the whole situation. While both of them needed some time to get their heads around the massive change in circumstances, they were extremely supportive and offered to pitch in as extra pairs of hands for the final move out. Connor was spared having to explain the situation to Allen since the SWAT captain had heard from Fowler why the reassignments were needed – until then, none of them had realised that Allen requesting Connor wasn’t just coincidental timing, though Hank had suspected Fowler of meddling.

Allen decided to take the piss out of Hank a lot, having known each other since being teenagers, and was actually highly curious as to how a polygamous relationship worked. With the blessing of the others, Connor shared some details but nothing too revealing. The RK800 quickly found himself settling in with SWAT, and soon the new dynamics began to work just as well as their old ones had.

Almost nine months after they had finally taken the decision to move in together, the quartet were finally in their new home, with a shit ton of boxes still to unpack and other things to sort out, but they finally had their new house.

Of course the first thing they set about organising were the beds. None of them were naïve enough to believe that the group would constantly want to stay together in the large California King bed, so they made sure to have other beds set up in all of the bedrooms. Their master bedroom was set up on the top floor with an en-suite bathroom, and took up a large portion of the space. The room opposite held Hank and Connor’s old bed, while they brought in two new beds for the basement rooms. Hank’s old sofa bed went into the larger office with some sofas to make it into a reading and relaxation nook, while two desks were added to the other room to make it into a proper workspace.

It was going to take some time for it all to come together, but it was a good start.

Just over a month after the quartet had moved in, Gavin was sent home with a large box after one of his shifts. For the moment the quartet were working different hours given their varied schedules (that was a major downside of now no longer being partnered), but they had fallen into a routine until everyone realigned to something closer.

Gavin was on the twilight shifts – which he despised – meaning that after the hour long commute to their new house, he wasn’t back until just after half 1 in the morning. For the moment Nines was on the early bird shift, so he was in from 7am until 4pm, while Hank was working something much closer to the ‘standard’ hours in the precinct itself. He might only be in from 9 till 6, but the older man was taking a lot more work home since they were setting up new android-specific crime divisions. It was a huge amount of work and Gavin didn’t envy him for it. 

Connor’s hours were naturally more chaotic now that he was part of SWAT, and it wasn’t unknown for him to stay several days with his new team if they were deep into an operation. It was strange for him to be missing so long given how much time the quartet had always spent together, but they were getting more used to it.

That was where living together had a major benefit: no-one was ever alone at the house for a long period of time. They always had some form of company, and that made it a lot easier given what some of them saw day in, day out.

It was an effort for Gavin to shoulder open the front door with the large box in hand, and he only realised halfway through trying to navigate the object through the door that it wasn’t going to fit. Sighing aggressively, Gavin plopped it down (thankful that since they were out of the city, he could do that without the chance of anything being nabbed) and walked into the house to see if anyone was around to help him open a window and pass it through. “Yo! Anyone about, or am I a lonely bastard?” he called out.

“I ain’t disagreeing on the last part, but you’re not lonely!” 

Gavin grinned at hearing Hank’s voice from the basement and went downstairs to see the older man. He chuckled at seeing Hank sprawled out the old sofa from his former house while scrolling through a work tablet. Unable to resist, Gavin jumped onto the sofa beside him, enjoying when Hank groaned in surprise and shot a glare his way. “What? You just said I’m a bastard, might as well live up to that title,” he grinned mischievously.

“Prick,” Hank snarked before leaning over for a slow kiss. Gavin all but melted into it and was happy to stay there for a while, enjoying the quiet moment. Even though they’d been a couple for coming up on a year now, Gavin still couldn’t believe that they actually worked as a pair. Sure, they were more prone to having spats than any of the pairings in their quartet, but that was just the nature of their relationship. Sometimes they had softer moments like this, other times they went for each other’s throats. Just cause they were a couple now didn’t mean their fiery personalities didn’t still clash on occasion. At least with so much practice at communication now though, any disagreements were smoothed over quickly.

“How come you’re working if you’re through here?” Gavin asked as they parted, unable to resist poking at Hank’s glasses to make them sit askew on the older man’s face. It was a game they’d started ever since Gavin found out that Hank preferred to use his reading glasses at home, and seeing Hank’s scowl whenever Gavin messed with them was always far too much fun.

Hank shook his head while turning back to the tablet. “Back was killing me after sitting all day, I didn't manage to move around enough at the precinct today,” the older man sighed. “At least here it doesn’t feel like someone’s shoved a rod up my ass every time I move.

Gavin scowled at the remark, wondering if Hank’s back would be up to bringing the box in. It wasn’t heavy, but the angles were going to be awkward since they’d be passing it through a window. “Want me to have a look at it?” he offered.

A warm smile came to Hank's face at the gesture. “Might take you up on that later, after I’ve finished reading through this costings report for Jeffrey to sign off. See when I agreed to transition out of the field, this wasn’t what I thought I was signing up for. Work rotations and case management, hell yeah. Fucking budget reports and financial projects of the new department? This is Fowler’s field, but he’s pawning it off on me,” the lieutenant bitched.

“Awww, sucks to be you,” Gavin teased while kissing the older man’s cheek. “Damn, sucks about your back though. I was gonna ask if you could help me with carrying something in, but I dunno if it would be up to it.”

Hank turned to look at the other man properly while setting the tablet down. “How heavy we talkin’? My back’s not totally fucked, I can still carry shit. It’s just a little sore after me not moving around enough.”

“It’s not that heavy, just awkward as fuck. Too wide for the front door, so I was gonna ask if you could help me carry it in the window?”

“The fuck have you brought home, Gav?” Hank asked through a sigh. 

“Don’t look at me for this! Tina and Chris apparently put this shit together as a moving in present for all of us, and Tina warned me, on pain of death, not to tip this box, so I’m not able to tilt it to get it in the door. Chris gave it to me at the end of our shift,” Gavin stated while standing up again.

“Speaking of which, you guys got off early tonight?” Hank said while looking at his watch and shuffling around to stand up himself. “Shit, hadn’t noticed it was almost 11 at night. I really should pack it in for tonight.”

Gavin nodded in agreement as the two made their way upstairs again. “Yeah, I suggested we knock off early since we both went in ahead of time. I was actually expecting to find Ni here and you asleep by now. Is Con home yet?” 

“Nah, Nines stayed after the end of his shift to spend the night with Connor. Got a message from Connor earlier today to say that he was hopefully coming home tonight, but they got some intel and their bust has been moved up to tomorrow. Should hopefully be his last night in the city, but he’s a bit bummed to still be there given he thought he was coming home. Nines is keeping him company and helping out with the planning after Allen agreed to it. I think he’s able to see that Con’s pretty worn out.”

“No shit, he’s been staying there for ten nights now. I think we’re all missing him, it’s the longest he’s been away since his transfer,” Gavin stated softly as he opened the door. Now that he thought about it, Gavin was pretty sure it was the longest any of them had been apart even when they were just individual couples, rather than their quartet. They were all just missing Connor, but he was without all three of his partners for coming up on two weeks now. That wasn’t going to be easy, and Gavin was suddenly very glad that Nines had decided to see Connor tonight. Hopefully that would keep the other android’s motivation up.

Hank nodded as he spied the box Gavin was having difficulty with and his eyebrow raised. “What the actual fuck did Tina send you home with?” he sighed while walking away to open the window and swing it open. Sumo’s head popped up from where he was sleeping nearby and he huffed in annoyance at the noise. Hank just gave the dog a look. “I know it’s the middle of the night, bud, I’d much rather be sleeping too. We’ll be gone in a few.”

Sumo whuffed and plopped his head down again, but then Hank noticed the fluffy almost-black tail that was curled over two of his paws. He leant over to take a look and, sure enough, the newest member of their family was sleeping under Sumo’s paws and leeching warmth off him. Laughing gently, Hank waved Gavin back in from outside. “You’ve gotta see where Feather’s decided to snooze.”

Gavin was bemused, but then laughed himself at wandering back inside briefly to find the dark grey and black cat curled under Sumo’s paws. Feather was a surprise addition to the group. They had no idea where Sumo found the shivering and matted cat, but the large St Bernard had just wandered in one day with the black mess in his mouth and wouldn’t allow any of his owners to ignore him until they acknowledged the cat. A quick trip to the vet confirmed that she was in a rough way after prolonged malnourishment and lack of water, but with time and love she’d recover well.

After doing a little research (and some perhaps underhanded use of their access to police databases), both androids confirmed that Feather’s previously registered owner had suddenly passed away three months earlier and the house was still currently sitting empty. Since she seemed to have no-one to go home to, the quartet had taken her in. She and Sumo had quickly become best friends and while Feather wasn’t the cuddliest of cats, she did like anything warm – something that bemused both Hank and Gavin since she was a  **very** fluffy cat. Apparently all that fur didn’t really keep her that warm.

“I’ll never get over seeing what looks like a black feather duster lying around and remembering that we have a cat attached to that now,” Gavin snickered while leaning down to pet both cat and dog. Sumo seemed to enjoy it, but Feather’s tail moved just enough to swat at Gavin’s hand. Both humans laughed again and left the animals alone to bring inside the box through the now opened window. It wasn’t difficult once they managed to find the point where it balanced on the bottom ledge, just cumbersome with the wide shape.

Now that it was inside, Hank stared at the box curiously while Gavin closed the front door and the window. “Moving in present, huh? Felt like there was more than one thing in there, honestly,” the lieutenant said while crouching down to poke at some loose tape. “Did Tina tell you what’s in here?”

“Course she didn’t, that would ‘spoil the surprise’,” Gavin scoffed, complete with air quotes. “Knowing her though, I’m honestly worried.”

“Grreeeeat,” Hank sighed. “Shall we wait for Nines and Connor to come home before we open it?”

Gavin chuckled. “Well Ni is Tina’s partner now, apparently he’s scanned everything and was going to tell Connor what was inside. Sounds like we’re the only two out of the loop at this stage. I chatted to him at the precinct earlier and said we could open it if we wanted to.”

Both of them wanted to wait for their partners…but at the same time, they were detectives. Curiosity was a definite flaw when it came to anything like this, and neither of them were patient men. Sharing a smile, Hank grabbed one end of the tape as Gavin reached for the other. “On three?” Hank grinned.

“Three!” Gavin shouted as they both pulled at the brown tape. It came away easily, and they both eagerly looked inside to see what had been included in the box. Very quickly they saw what Tina had urged them not to tip, and Gavin pulled the cake out with a triumphant caw. “Hell yeah, I’m gonna treat that bitch to a mega hot chocolate next time I see her! Fuck, this is the best carrot cake in the world, and she got us a whole one?! Damn, what a treat this is!”

“Looks like Connor’s going to be annoyed at our diets for a week or two,” Hank snickered while pulling out a few other things that were inside. Some photo frames with candid pictures of the group taken around the precinct (they weren’t ones for PDA, but there were times that it was clear they were romantically involved from the way they all looked at each other), and a few blank frames to add more pictures was the first thing that was retrieved. Next came some congratulations cards from everyone that knew, and the whole bottom of the box was lined with board games – Hank and Gavin both smiled at that.

Turned out that Nines and Connor both had a fascination with old fashioned board games: since many of them were luck based as much as skill, it was something that all of them could do while evening out the natural advantages they had as androids. Some classics such as Kerplunk and Monopoly were the first to be pulled out, before they found other word based ones that the human would  **not** be playing with their android partners. Unfortunately there would never be a way to make that a more even playing field, but they could have fun themselves.

The last box, however, had Hank freezing as he pulled it out. “Oh fuck no…”

“What is it?” Gavin wondered while leaning over to peer at what had Hank so concerned. At first glance it was a fancy looking version of Jenga, but he could see that it was actually pretty worn. The box had some age to it and the corners were fraying slightly, showing its usage. “Damn, looks like this one’s a hand-me-down?”

“Yep, and I know just what fuckers gave this one,” Hank groaned while pulling it out. He then titled the bottom up to let Gavin see the initials in silver sharpie on the cover. 

“JF, FA, TK, HA-” Gavin then froze as he twigged Hank’s own initials, and a few others fell into place. “Wait. Oh shit, that’s you, Fowler and Allen? No way,” he muttered while looking at all six sets. “Who are the other three?”

“Tanisha Kellis, Oliver Leclerc and Kelly Lourdes,” Hank said fondly. “All six of us went to the academy together and were best friends for years. Most of us still are friends, where possible. Tan and Fowler got married a couple of years after we graduated, but it didn’t work out. They’re still close though and I get to see her a couple of times a year. Ollie was killed in 2026 in a scuba diving accident, you’d have loved that cheeky fucker. And Kelly…well, I think you can work out the story when I say she left all of us behind in 2036.”

Gavin made all the connections instantly. Kelly was the name of Hank’s ex-wife, and the timing could only be due to Cole’s death. He’d never realised that something like this could hold so many memories for Hank. “Shit, Hank I- Fuck, I dunno what to say.”

“You don’t need to say anything,” the older man said sadly while looking intently at the box. “That’s a story for another day, honestly. I could share a lot of carnage that the six of us got up to. I still can’t believe that anyone had this thing, I thought it got tossed years ago. This fucking game is half the reason all of us ended up so close in the first place.”

“What is it? Take it that this isn’t normal Jenga then?” Gavin’s eyes then widened as Hank opened it up and let the blocks fall out, only for the writing on them to become obvious. Oh boy, talk about an X rated version… “Does that really say ‘ **_Blow me!’_ ** ?!” 

Hank burst out laughing and then flashed another one of the blocks at Gavin. “You think that’s bad? Imagine getting this one in a room with a bunch of your closest friends while all a fair bit into the alcohol!” Gavin then paled at seeing the ‘ **_Spank me!_ ** ’ message. Given that he knew three of the people that had been playing this game, his mind was going in some  **wild** tangents. “I can see your mind whirling,” Hank snickered.

“You try to keep your mind from going down the gutter in knowing what this thing’s been used for with people you actually know,” Gavin defended before shivering. “Oh fuck, I just twigged. Does that mean you, Fowler and Allen…?”

That had the older man blushing. “Well we were all a lot younger, Gav. I was twenty when we first used this – I know, I know, underage drinking and all that shit but come on, what academy cops don’t drink? We were all a lot different back then and you know what young cops are like, it’s not unknown for them all to fuck each other.”

“Damn, so this thing’s, like, 35 years old? Fuck…” Still Gavin was having a little difficulty trying to chase the images out of his head. “I’ve gotta ask, thought I don’t think I’d ever manage to look Fowler in the eye ever again...did you two ever fuck?”

Hank looked contemplative for a second, and Gavin suddenly had to wonder at how often this set got used given Hank was actually  **thinking** about it and didn’t know off the top of his head. “Nah, don’t think so. We had a running joke that we were the 69ers given how often one of us pulled it and inevitably everyone else voted for us to do it, but I don’t think we ever fucked. Fletcher? Different story.”

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna regret asking this, but what exactly have you done with each of them?”

“Feeling jealous, sweetheart?” Gavin wanted to snap a retort, but the soft tone belied Hank’s teasing and the hand running soothingly along Gavin’s arm reassured the younger man. This was a hell of a long time ago – Gavin just caught up to the fact that he would have been a toddler at this stage,  **fucking hell** – long before anything that happened between them. Maybe being envious and slightly territorial was a bit unfair for something that transpired decades ago. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to be.” Hank then pulled Gavin in for a brief kiss and that mollified the detective.

“Pretty sure the only ones I actually fucked with were Tanisha, Fletcher and Kelly, which was impressive given how many times we played this,” Hank explained. “And yes, the irony has never been lost on me that I fucked Fowler’s future wife before he did; it’s still funny even now. Did something with everyone, all of us did oral on each other at some point. I’ll not forget the one night we decided to double pulls and poor Fletcher managed to pull these two babies at the same time. 

Gavin couldn’t help but laugh when he saw Hank point out the ‘ **Tie me up and tease me!** ’ block along with the ‘ **Just do me!** ’ one. “Poor fucker was kept on edge for so damn long, I think Kelly actually caused him to lose his voice when he finally came,” Hank chuckled. “Honestly, after so many shenanigans with this game, it’s little wonder most of us ended up pairing off at one point or another. Bonds like that aren’t easily broken. Had…the accident not happened, I think it would have still been the five of us as friends now.”

Seeing the whimsical look on Hank’s face, the younger man decided to shuffle across from where they were sitting on the carpet and kissed Hank deeply. The lieutenant growled into Gavin’s mouth when the younger man started grinding into the older man’s lap a little, and it lit a small fire between them. Gavin would challenge anyone to not get at least a little turned on at the talk of so much sex, and the thought of doing this with his boyfriends? Oh hell, that was the stuff of dreams. He’d never have to come up with fantasies again, that would be eternal porn worthy material.

The two of them pulled apart after a few minutes, by which point Gavin was suitably content that Hank wasn’t getting lost in his own head thinking about Cole. That was the last thing he wanted his partner to be dwelling on. “So why’d you think this was kept? Do you know which one of Allen or Fowler had it after all this time?”

“Honestly, it could have been either them or Tanisha that had it, she knows about us too. Either way, I’m sure whoever had it, they’ve decided to give it to us because they figure we’d have fun with it.”

Gavin’s eyes then turned dark and he started mouthing along Hank’s neck. “I think we could get plenty of use out of this, and it would even better with loved ones. I adore just watching any of you at the best of times, let alone if we were playing something like this. Holy shit, I’m getting horny just thinking about it.”

“I can tell, baby,” Hank rumbled while gripping Gavin’s ass. “Tell you what. Why don’t I help you take care of that, and then we can bring this up with Con and Nines once they’re both back tomorrow? We’re all meant to be off this Sunday, so that could be a great time to play.”

There was a lustful glitter in Gavin’s eyes. “Fuck yeah, let’s do it.”


	2. Memories New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this game got out of hand pretty damn quick, as you're all about to see! I had so much fun writing this though and I can only imagine how much carnage would ensue from playing a game like this.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Given that they’d been apart for so long, it was a pleasant surprise when Hank got a phone call from Allen to confirm that he was giving Connor four days off. 

Allen had always been a hard but fair man, part of the reason Hank had always liked him so damn much over the years, so when the SWAT captain rang Hank up to explain that he was giving back Connor a lot of the extra hours he’d worked after their successful bust, the lieutenant was grateful. It would be a pleasant excuse to pamper his longest partner after a trying week and a half. 

He also took the opportunity to learn from Allen where that old Jenga set had been dragged up from, and it turned out that Allen was the one who’d been hanging onto it for years. The other man hadn’t even really kept it for any purpose, just a memento from older times – once he’d learned about the quartet, however, he was more than happy to send it to a new home where it would be used.

While part of Hank wondered at whether Connor would be comfortable in his boss knowing so much about his sex life (and arguably encouraging it), Hank was glad to take the chance and reconnect with his old friend. Though they might still be close, they’d not sat down and properly talked in nigh on five years now, ever since Hank’s ex-wife had left Detroit and never looked back.

The game might have brought up a lot of memories for Hank, but he was eager to see if it could be used to make new ones with all three of his boyfriends. Playing with lovers as opposed to friends promised to be a very different dynamic, and he was eager to see how it would pan out.

Hank was, for the first time in months, actually off for the weekend. That left him plenty of time to help Connor unwind from so many days staying over in Detroit, while Gavin and Nines played their part while they were at home too. It was still new enough that Hank was getting used to thinking of the four of them under this new room as ‘home’, even though they’d managed to cram into his old house for a while before their eventual move to the outskirts. 

Which was how he’d ended up with Connor reading at one end of the sofa, the android’s feet pulled up into Hank’s lap as the older man watched a history documentary from the early 00’s about aviation crashes. It was something that had enraptured him for years, but Connor wasn’t a fan of that sort of thing given its ‘ _ blatant disregard for pure statistics, and only highlighting the potential dangers rather than the overall safety’.  _ So, while Hank was busy getting absorbed into that, Connor was keeping close by as he also buried himself into a book. 

It didn’t take long though for Connor to start groaning when he felt Hank’s nails running along the seams of the plates on the bottom of his feet, and he stared at Hank in mock annoyance. He’d not even realised that his synthskin had retracted, but that was nothing unusual nowadays with his partners. It seemed to willingly peel back for all of them without conscious command anymore. “Hank, I’m just getting to the good part,” Connor whined, to which the older man smirked as he looked away from the screen.

“What? I’m not even doing anything, Con. Just this,” he stated innocently while getting deep into a particularly sensitive seam, one that Hank knew would have his partner melting. It was only a few seconds later that Connor surrendered with a groan and went limp in the cushions.

_ Just this,  _ Connor thought sarcastically.  _ As if he doesn’t know that sends me into an android puddle. _

“Exactly, you’re distracting me,” the android whined softly, but he made no move to pull away.

“What can I say, sweetheart? You’ve been away for that long, I can’t stop touching you.” That was only the start of what ended up becoming a gentle make out session on the couch, and it was one that had them so involved that they didn’t hear the front door both open and then close again.

“It appears that I am missing out.” Connor let out a moan when a white hand settled on the back of his neck, and the reaction had Hank chuckling at the new addition to the room. “Please, don’t let me interrupt,” Nines smiled. “I was enjoying the show.”

“Bet you were,” Hank grinned while taking in the sight of Connor being torn on who to turn to. Fortunately, Nines saved him that dilemma for long by kneeling down and capturing Connor’s lips in a gentle kiss. The human took that opportunity to look over at the clock and scowl. “You’re home early. What gives?”

Nines smiled a little broader as Connor pulled away and nestled his head into the crook of the larger android’s shoulder, quite content to be a little clingy. “After I stayed over with Connor the other night, the Captain said I should take the night off and spend it here with all of you,” he informed them. “I am now free until the early shift on Monday.”

Hank beamed, but then his thoughts faltered a little. Gavin wasn’t sure back until the early hours of the morning, so while it was nice to have so many of them available at once, they were still missing one piece of their quartet until tomorrow. “Damn, it’s a shame Gav’s still on shift till midnight. I’m sure we can find plenty of ways to wind him up with it though.”

Contrary to what Hank was expecting, Nines’ expression grew brighter. “Actually, that’s not the case. Since all of us are now free for the remainder of the weekend, Tina graciously offered to pull a double shift so that he could come home. While Gavin wanted to argue, I believe she persuaded him to relent.”

Connor then looked up from where he had been nestling into Nines. “Tina’s taking a double shift? I’m surprised the Captain agreed to that.”

“She’s sleeping for a couple of hours before going back on the clock, but it means Gavin should be home by about 8,” Nines smiled. “We not only get the entirety of tomorrow, but we can also enjoy ourselves tonight.”

A wicked smirk came to Hank’s face as he thought of the game sitting in their bedroom and he winked at both androids. “Well, since we’re going to have some unexpected time on our hands tonight, why don’t we step up our plans for tomorrow?”

Both androids lit up at the idea - time to make a good night even better.

* * *

Gavin hadn’t expected to find all of his partners in the kitchen once he made it in the door at just after half past eight, and he had to smile at the smell permeating the whole area. He could see Hank trying to distract Connor from making something (Gavin wasn’t sure what it was since he couldn’t see over the top of the island, but it looked like Connor was rolling something out), while Nines was playing with Feather and Sumo on the floor of the living room. 

While the domestic scene was something that warmed his heart, what really caught his attention was the Jenga set which was ready on the coffee table, pulled over next to the sofa with two other bean bags lying nearby. His heart rate picked up at the sight and, despite them not having done anything yet, his dick gave a twitch at the thought of what could be in store. Ever since Hank had told him the story of that game, he’d been eager to try it out.

Nines looked up from where he was dangling a toy fish for Feather and flashed a knowing smirk at Gavin. Clearly the RK900 had realised part of Gavin’s predicament. Flipping Nines off good naturedly, Gavin only went into the kitchen long enough to greet his other partners and see what was for food before walking back to the living room. His mouth watered at the thought of Connor making garlic pizza bread and he was all but drooling upon seeing the pepperoni pizza already in the oven. He and Hank really were being spoiled, both pizzas would be large enough to last them a couple of days.

Once on the floor, Gavin enjoyed receiving a longer kiss from Nines before he found himself with a St Bernard sprawled all over him. Sumo was tired after half an hour of play but Feather was still chasing around the toys, her much younger years meaning that she still had plenty of energy to spare. The human and android talked for a while as they waited patiently for the other two to be done in the kitchen, and it was only another twenty minutes later that everything was ready.

Knowing that tonight was likely to get a bit messy, the quartet made sure that both of their animals were properly tired out and content before ushering them to the basement and closing the door. Both Sumo and Feather were likely to sleep all the way through the game and whatever happened after it, but there was food, water, beds and litter for Feather should it be needed. Connor would be letting them out again before they went to sleep for the night and though they felt a little bad at closing them within the basement, it was plenty of room. The entirety of that underground floor was as big as Gavin and Nines’ old apartment.

With their animals settled, the group then got themselves comfortable in the living room. Gavin hadn’t noticed it before but under the coffee table was their toy chest from the bedroom, and his mouth watered a little at seeing everything in there. There was a very high chance that some of that was going to be used tonight and he couldn’t wait. 

Soon everyone was settled with drinks in hand, and the humans with some slices of pizza on a plate. Hank and Gavin were on the sofa so that they could keep the pizza between them, while Connor and Nines were each on one of the bean bag chairs that Gavin had been insistent on buying. Neither human knew how both androids could look so elegant in getting both in and out of bean bag chairs while they looked like floppy fish, but it always pleased them to see both Connor and Nines looking so relaxed in the malleable chairs. 

Indeed, right now Connor was half curled into the side of the black surface while sipping his green and blue android-friendly cocktail that he’d put together, with Nines fully reclined in his own chair as he watched everyone else talking. It was a pleasant surprise to have the opportunity to celebrate together that night, and all of them were in the mood for some fun.

“Well, I guess I might as well say what we’re all thinking,” Hank started while shuffling forward in the seat to pick up his own drink. While he stayed away from whisky and bourbon nowadays with all the memories attached to them, he did manage to drink vodka in moderation. It didn’t go down so easily and there was a finite amount of it in the house since only Nines would buy it, but all of his partners now trusted him not to get blackout drunk. 

“It’s been a long time coming, but we’re finally in our own place – and better yet, it’s in all of our names,” the lieutenant beamed as he raised his glass. “If anyone had told me two years ago that we’d all be here after you two got sick of Gavin and I’s shit and decided to test us for it, I’d have had them committed.” Gavin snorted next to him as Nines shook his head fondly and Connor giggled. “Still, can’t say I’m complaining at the eventual result. How you three have the patience for me I’ll never know, but I’m grateful to all of you for it.”

Gavin decided it was time to get in on the toast himself and picked up his own glass to join Hank. “We all know I’m the ultimate shit, I bet these two enjoy your company because you’re only an asshole to my bastardry,” he joked, enjoying when the others rolled their eyes at his statement. “In all seriousness though, it’s been a crazy amount of change. Like Hank, I don’t think I’d have ever believed if someone told me that all this would happen by the time 2041 rolled around, but I’m excited to see where we all go from here. I’ve not been so excited to move into somewhere new since I first moved into my own place.”

“When I first moved in with Hank, I thought it felt like coming home; though that feeling is just as true now as it was then, I don’t think I was quite as content then as I am now,” Connor added. “This feels like it was where we were always headed, though I don’t think any of us knew it.”

Nines smirked lazily while picking up his own drink from the floor. Since he drank the least out of anyone he was a lot more susceptible to the effects, and he was already feeling it. Unlike for many androids where they became more flamboyant, however, it made Nines much more chilled (so much so that Gavin often joked it acted more like android weed for Nines). “I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’ve never really focused that much on future planning so I can’t comment on how likely I would have been to disregard someone who decided to tell me this was coming, but I wouldn’t have totally dismissed it. Everyone is very good looking and extremely good company after all.”

It always caught everyone else off guard when Nines decided to be so blunt, and this was no exception. All the other three were blushing slightly, but Gavin was the one who decided to nudge Nines with his foot in revenge. “Sap,” he said fondly, snickering when the RK900 gave him a flirtatious wink. 

“He’s not wrong though,” Connor chimed while raising his glass again. “To our new home, and all the memories we’ll make here.”

“I’ll fuckin’ drink to that,” Hank grinned as Gavin and Nines joined in with the sentiment, clinking all of their glasses together while taking a sip. As the humans continued to munch on some pizza before they got into the game in earnest, Hank snorted at seeing how much Nines was eyeing up Connor. “Can’t keep your eyes to yourself, huh, Nines?” he chuckled.

Nines was shameless at his shrug. “You two are occupied while Connor and I are just sitting here minding our own business. If this is how I choose to occupy myself, is that such a problem?” 

Connor blushed all the more and decided that he was sitting too far away. The older android promptly repositioned himself next to Nines so that the two of them could start interfacing, keeping them more than entertained while Hank and Gavin quickly scarfed down some pizza. It was agreed that the pair had to at least get some food in them before they started playing the game in earnest, because there was a high chance of food being ignored once their attention was entirely on each other.

Ten minutes later saw them all settled in and ready to play, but there was a charged atmosphere already. Hank and Gavin were treated to a great show of Connor and Nines slowly kissing through their interface, and it was almost embarrassing how quickly they got aroused at the sight. They’d long since come to terms with finding their other partners together an exciting sight, but they didn’t often end up getting hard quite  **that** fast. The two humans shared a knowing look at each other’s predicament and laughed quietly.

If they were like this and the game hadn’t even got started yet, this was going to be an interesting night.

Once everyone was prepared, they spun a bottle to see who would go in what order. Because the androids could calculate an order based on how hard they span it, Hank declared that he’d be the one to spin. It ended up being a clockwise motion from Nines through pure chance, but that would probably be easier to remember as they all got a little more drunk and worked up. “Have you two got your preconstruction software turned off?” Gavin asked as Nines pulled out a blank block and placed it on top. 

Nines nodded, answering for both himself and Connor as he watched Gavin pull out his own block, which was also blank. “We do, otherwise this would be far too easy to make one of you or Hank lose,” the taller android chuckled, enjoying when Connor curled into his side more with a hum of agreement. “Have you two decided on what the forfeit for the loser should be yet?”

Hank shuffled forward on the sofa for his own turn, and sighed under his breath when he spied the black writing on the bottom when he pulled the wood free. Connor’s eyes gleamed as Gavin barked out a laugh, not having expected Hank to find one so early. “We can figure that shit out tomorrow, I think we all know how this is gonna end tonight and, honestly, I think all our brains are currently in either our drinks or our dicks,” the older man stated as he turned it over. 

Seeing the writing on the bottom, however, he smirked and spun it around for the others to see.  **_Give Your Partner A Massage!_ **

“Nice easy start, that worked out well,” Hank smiled while crooking a finger over at Gavin. “Get over here, babe. You’ve scored since you’re the closest.”

Gavin was an adult, he really was, but you would have wondered if that was true from how he stuck a good natured tongue out at the androids as he lifted his shirt off and showed his back to Hank. A deep groan escaped him at feeling the older man’s hands on his back and it was a great way to help work out the last stress of the day while settling into the game. “Hell yeah, I’m definitely getting the right end of this deal,” the detective smirked.

Connor pouted a little as he took his turn, almost sulking when he spied that the block was blank. Nines also went and yet again pulled a blank one. It went almost a full round back to Hank without any more instructions, but Gavin spied the black font on the bottom and swore when he saw what it was. With these three, he knew he was in trouble as he spun it around for the others to see.  **_Tie Me Up And Tease Me!_ **

“ **Oh!** ” That was a far too excited chirp from Connor and Gavin knew he was doomed. Connor might have the sweetest face out of the four of them, but that android knew how to all but torture someone sexually. He had no idea how Connor could be such a naturally gifted tease, but this was going to drive Gavin nuts, he could already call it. “Hank, may I steal him from you? I have an idea.”

“Have at him, Con. Lookin’ forward to what you can come up with, sweetheart,” Hank chimed, laughing at Gavin’s half-betrayed look. A couple of minutes later saw Gavin bound by their leather cuffs with his hands behind his back, and now situated in one of the bean bag chairs. Worse yet, Connor had decided to situate himself in Gavin’s lap, right on top of his rapidly hardening dick. 

It would almost have been bearable, had Connor decided not to become more squirmy than a fish out of water. The way the other man was wriggling was dementing Gavin. “Fuck, this is hardly fair!” Gavin protested as Connor shuffled around while taking his turn, and the chuckles from around the room confirmed that the others had no sympathy for him.

“Part of the game, darling,” Connor winked over his shoulder, while turning his block over to see what lay beneath. “Oh…this could be interesting.”

Gavin spied it too and let out a pained groan at seeing it.  **_Blow Me!_ **

Fuck, his misery was about to get worse.

“Looks like you’re in for a treat, sweetheart,” Hank smiled while getting comfy along the sofa. Everyone was in various states of arousal now and the older man was making no secret of it, having undone his jeans to give himself some relief from the pressure. “Who are you wanting to suck you off?”

Connor contemplated it for a few seconds before turning to Nines and winking. “Would you be so kind, Nines?” he all but purred, and Gavin squirmed at the thought. 

“Absolutely,” the RK900 rumbled in reply. “You might want to get yourself a little more comfortable though, I can’t imagine those jeans are making your life any easier.” Connor nodded in agreement and shucked them off before turning towards Gavin with a teasing smile. The detective whined when the android kissed him, partially in relief when Connor also helped to remove his own jeans…but mostly in want when he felt Connor pull away and turn around again to situate himself back on Gavin’s lap. 

_ Oh fuck, oh no… _

Gavin whimpered when he saw Nines elegantly slide off the other bean bag, also having divested himself of his jeans, and kneel on the floor in front of Connor. He wasted no time in pulling Connor’s erection free from his underwear and licking around the head, causing the older android to gasp and squirm on Gavin’s lap. God, Gavin knew that Connor wasn’t one that could stay still during any form of sex, but this was  **torture** ! There had to be a law somewhere making it illegal for this to be inflicted on a person!

Unfortunately, thanks to the rules they’d agreed at the start of the game, there was no way for Gavin to get out of this until he safeworded, or one of the others decided to take mercy on them. While they’d agreed to keep playing through whatever sex acts were going on around them, this was the one exception as someone couldn’t play with bound hands. Of course Gavin had to be the fucker that was left at everyone else’s mercy and only be allowed some relief when he gave in. If he’d known that the others would have something in mind like this, he’d have argued against this when they were going through rules and planning.

There was a slight sadistic glee when he had to watch the Nines take a turn while sucking Connor off and watching the man above him be caught in pleasure, but it was even better once it looped around to Connor again and the android then had to try and keep himself steady. Gavin was adamant that he wouldn’t have possessed the necessary coordination for that, maybe it was just as well that he was bound in that regard. At least, right now, he couldn’t technically lose the game – and he was nervous for whatever the forfeit would be once it was decided.

Nines took another turn after Connor just about managed to place his piece down and found his first labelled one, and found himself grinning at the result when he spun it around for the others to see.  **_Tease Your Partner’s Nipples!_ **

“Well, this sounds like an enticing conundrum,” Nines smiled as he popped off Connor’s dick long enough to get a conversation out. Connor whined at the loss, and thus Gavin gasped when the android wiggled backwards for any stimulation he could. Nines left the question hanging for a few moments before turning towards Hank with a smirk. “I suppose it would only be fair if I went to the person with the most sensitive nipples then, wouldn’t it?”

“Ah, fuck…I knew your fascination with them was gonna bite me in the ass one day,” Hank swore as Nines left Connor’s cock with a parting kiss before making his way over to the human lounging on the sofa still. Nines stared at the bulge of Hank’s underwear which was peering through the opening of his jeans and decided that he was wearing entirely too much. Now with all four of them in only their underwear and shirts, Nines went one step further and removed the lieutenant’s top clothing. As soon as he was bared, Nines lay atop him and decided to go to town on one of the favourite places on Hank’s body. 

“Jesus…swear you’re determined to suck something out of them someday, honey…” Hank growled while fisting his hand in Nines’ hair. “Only place you’re gonna manage that from is my dick.”

“I’m well aware, but that doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy them any less – and thus enjoy watching you writhe from my actions,” Nines told him before going back to lavishing attention on the pink buds. One of his hands reached up to tease the other, which left Hank groaning and enjoying the attention on the sofa. 

“Shit, fuck, I- Goddammit, this isn’t as easy as it used to be when I was twenty,” the older man groaned as he reached past Nines to just about tease out a block at the side, wincing when the movement caused the tower to wobble. It didn’t topple though, and Hank could only laugh when he lifted it to see the black writing on the bottom. “Even thirty five fuckin’ years later, some things never change,” he mused as he saw  **_Let’s 69!_ ** in black text.

Biting back a much louder moan, Hank gave Nines a gentle tap on the side to let the other android see what he’d picked. Nines’ eyes widened for a moment as Hank started to scoot down the sofa. “So fucking glad we’ve got this longer sofa now,” he panted. “Turn around, honey, and get your underwear off.”

Nines didn’t need another invitation and stood just long enough so that the pair of them were naked. It didn’t take long for Nines to find a way to swing his leg over Hank’s shoulder and support himself on the sofa so that he was suspended in easy reach for Hank’s mouth. Connor and Gavin both whined from the side as they started to watch their partners suck each other off from their respective positions. Gavin felt like he was about to explode from being forced to watch all the time, while Connor wanted more. 

Admittedly he was cheating somewhat, but Connor used his scanning software to find any of the blocks that were less dense. Quickly calculating which one was just light enough to be what he was after, Connor then reached over and pulled out his target. He let out a quiet, “Thank fuck,” at seeing the  **_Just Do Me!_ ** written on the bottom. He’d had enough of teasing, and he wanted one of his partners more completely. 

Gavin let out a moan of relief when Connor stood and beckoned him forward enough to unclip the chains which held the leather cuffs together. From there, it was almost a race for who could get the other’s boxers off faster. As soon as Gavin’s erection was free and Connor too was naked, the android situated himself on Gavin’s lap and all but speared himself on the other man’s cock. 

“Holy fucking shit, Connor!” Gavin yelped as the android took him in one go. His eyes were rolling at the sudden change and he let out a few harsh breaths into Connor’s chest.

“I’m sorry, that was quick,” Connor panted. “Did I hurt you?”

“God no, I just wasn’t prepared for it. Just about came on the spot,” Gavin muttered, which changed to a groan as Connor started moving his hips in a wide rotation. “Oh fuck, Con, baby…”

“Fuck me, Gav, please,” Connor begged before taking Gavin’s mouth in a searing kiss. 

At this point the game was all but forgotten about, everyone too involved with pleasuring the partner they were currently engrossed with. Connor was riding Gavin so hard that the human’s brain was all but mush at that point, while Nines and Hank’s attention were split between each other and the intoxicating sight that was the other two. Since they were so heavily focused on Connor and Gavin, they paused only long enough to look at each other and nod in agreement. 

This minute the other two were done, they were heading to the bedroom.

Connor and Gavin were already so keyed up that it only took another minute or two for Connor to scream atop Gavin’s lap as the human underneath him whined at finally reaching his peak. The two of them stayed there in that state of suspended bliss for a few moments before other pairs of hands finally registered on their bodies. Connor moaned when he realised that Hank was pulling him into his arms, while Gavin went almost koala on Nines when the other android gathered him up too.

“The game can wait, we all need something else right now,” Nines breathed into Gavin’s mouth as the human moved to kiss him desperately, craving the touch of his other partners. He’d had Connor for so long now, but he wanted to feel the others too. 

Hank led the way with Connor in his arms – given that android didn’t have the same limitations when it came to refractory periods, he was already ready to go again and trying to get Hank to pin him to a wall – and it only took a minute for them all to ascend the stairs to the second floor. Connor and Gavin were soon dumped onto the bed and the four of them were promptly in a mess of limbs as they found themselves with too much choice. It was hard to choose which partner wanted who, and thus who was going to be fucked by someone else.

In the end, it was when Nines admitted that he wanted someone to fuck him that they split off into their pairs as a result. While all of them did switch it up with their partners, there was a semi-established dynamic within each of the pairs: and the only one that consistently fucked Nines was Gavin. As such, Connor found himself in Hank’s arms, and he was so keyed up that he was all but pleading to be fucked again. 

An idea then came to Nines and he interfaced with Connor so that he could pass it along. The RK800’s eyes went wide at the thought, and he nodded frantically in want. “Please, I want that too,” he whispered while turning to Hank and Gavin. “Nines has an idea of a position for all four of us, and it sounds amazing. Can we try it?”

Hank and Gavin were more than happy to see what the androids had in store, but neither of them quite expected what was about to unfold. It took a little time for them to work Gavin back to hardness (but with six hands all over his body, really it was almost a shock that he didn’t get rock hard again straight away). Once he was ready, Nines gently ushered him down the bed and lifted his ass so that Gavin could rest back on his heels and pull the android into his lap.

Only once Nines was ready and filled with Gavin’s cock did the humans suddenly understand what the androids were envisioning.

Connor straddled Nines’ chest and the pair were suddenly sixty-nineing, which left Connor’s ass at just the right height above Nines’ chest for Hank to fuck him too. Both the humans groaned at the thought of them all being together, but then they spied the lube in Connor’s hands. Connor held out a hand and guided Hank into position, and once he was buried in Connor’s ass the quartet started moving. 

It was almost like a wave between all four of them, starting with when Hank fucked into Connor and passing along each person’s body. Connor reacted to feeling Hank within him, which caused him to moan and whine around Nines’ cock. The stimulation would then make Nines squirm from where he was sucking Connor, and it bounced back along the line as Nines bounced himself atop of Gavin. Everything felt heady and dizzying, the four of them so close together and feeding off each other’s energy.

Hank was the first one to feel when someone’s hand wandered, slick with lube and a little on the chilly side. It was once he looked down and spied that it was Nines’ hand reaching under the human’s body to find his hole that Hank let out a half-moan, half-howl. Gavin then found out what caused that reaction seconds later when he felt Connor’s own lube slicked fingers skimming down his crack.

Neither human had any idea how their androids possessed the dexterity to do that while they were being sucked and fucked at the same time, but they were not complaining in any way, shape or form.

With everyone simultaneously fucking into someone and being fucked by someone else, it was little wonder that they all came in somewhat abrupt fashion. Hank was the first to tumble over the edge, already having been hanging there from when he and Nines were sixty-nineing in the living room, with Nines not far behind him. Since Connor and Gavin were on their second rounds and having already reached that precipice before, they had a small distance to go.

Gavin then found himself promptly changing positions. Nines withdrew himself, with he and Hank moving to the top half of the bed to watch the rest unfold, which left Connor to all but pounce on Gavin. At this point Connor’s fingers had thoroughly stretched Gavin, so it was little effort for Connor to flip the human onto his stomach and slowly settle within him. Gavin let out a definite whimper at being filled and pulled Connor atop of him tightly, whispering for the android to go wild.

Connor didn’t disappoint and started pounding into Gavin hard, the sole aim now for them to both crash into oblivion again. It took a very short amount of time for Gavin to be moaning desperately as he reached the edge and careened over it, coming completely untouched against the sheets as Connor also peaked at the same time. They both panted in an effort to gain their bearings again before being gently pulled apart and guided into the arms of their partners.

Hank made sure that Connor was comfortable while holding out a thirium packet for the android to suck on, while Nines brought Gavin back against his chest and gently massaged the human’s shoulders. Gavin was grateful to take a bottle of water from Hank and gulped it down, still shivering from exertion. “Holy shit, that was…” he panted. “How the fuck have we never tried that before?”

A small laugh rose from Hank as he gently repositioned himself so that Connor could lay right alongside Nines and Gavin, keeping the three of them together as they all came back to themselves. He’d already gently managed to bring Nines out of the small subspace he’d settled into, but Connor and Gavin had been built into much more of a frenzy by the end and were each two orgasms in. They would take a bit longer to come back to themselves. 

“I don’t think we’ve all been in such a desperate foursome before,” Hank chuckled while reaching his other hand out to settle into Nines’ hair. The RK900 appreciated the attention and turned loving eyes to the lieutenant. “Nines is the one that made the suggestion to Con, so I guess we should ask him?”

Nines blushed and averted his eyes briefly, but he wasn’t going to hide the truth. “It’s hard not to come up with various positions based off all Tina’s rambling guesses about our sex lives.”

Gavin groaned while running a hand down his face. “Please tell me this wasn’t one of her ideas!” he begged. “And please tell me you’ve not been sharing what we get up to! I’ll never be able to face her again!”

“I have never confirmed nor denied any of her statements…but she has admittedly called a few things right.”

Both Hank and Gavin let out a pained sound at Nines’ statement. “I’m not gonna ask,” Hank sighed, “but in all seriousness, where did you come up with this one? It was pretty fucking great.”

Nines just shrugged. “I have to keep my mind occupied somehow since I see all of you less now. I’m still adjusting to that.”

Hearing Nines admit that he came up with various fantasies of all of them in his head because he missed his partners had everyone smiling, and they placed a gentle kiss somewhere on the RK900’s body. “Then dream away, Nines. It’s a great hobby if this is the end result,” Connor giggled.

They four of them lay there for a couple more minutes before Gavin realised something. “Shit, we never finished the game. Do we still want to or…?”

“I think all of us are fucked out for the night,” Hank chuckled. “I think we go with an honourable draw.”

Contrary to what all of them expected, it was Nines who scowled a little at that statement. “Shame, I was highly intrigued to see what the forfeit was going to be…”

Gavin turned to wink up at him. 

“That’s just an excuse for us to play again then, isn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'll ever get used to writing the chaotic nature of foursomes, but I adore these four so much.
> 
> I've got one more entry planned in this series, a slightly more angsty one (nothing horrendous, but the group are going to get a large fright), but after that I am looking for some more ideas? Anyone wanting to help me out with them?
> 
> See you all next time!
> 
> <3


End file.
